


Free Air

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Patch job.





	Free Air

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'union'.

Yoon dug through her toolbox, sure that she had a container of pneumatic fittings somewhere. Splicing in a union would be far easier for everyone than running all new hose, at least right at the moment. Maybe when they were out of the field and things were clean and easy to reach, then it could get more than a quick fix.

Finally, the bag turned up and she nearly fumbled the lone fitting that looked like the right size. But with one clamp, a couple of cuts, and actually hanging on-- There, back in business!

At least for the moment.


End file.
